leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP120
}} (Japanese: ふしぎないきものポケットモンスター！ The Mysterious Creatures, !) is the 120th episode of the , and the 586th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 26, 2009. Similar to DP048, this episode is a clip show that summarizes all the events of the Diamond & Pearl saga up to this episode. Plot travels toward Snowpoint City, and along the way, remember what has happened so far in their adventure. The clip show is divided into sections, each focusing on a different subject. It starts with an introduction to the mysterious creatures that inhabit the Pokémon world and how some of them are able to undergo Evolution. Then it explains what Pokémon Trainers are before covering some moments of 's to become a Pokémon Master and showcasing . After that, a brief explanation of Gym s and Badges is given, followed by information on Ash's rival Paul. Then two different es are showcased: s and Pokémon Stylists. After that, the clip show covers the events that have happened since began her journey as a . Her dream of becoming a Top Coordinator like her mother is addressed, and aspects of Pokémon Contests, such as the acquisition of Ribbons and the way Contest Battles work, are explained. Then are showcased, and her rival Zoey is introduced. The clip show then moves to the role Team Galactic plays in the series and their interest in Sinnoh's space-time legend. It concludes by featuring scenes from future episodes, showcasing Dawn's participation in the Contest and Ash's battle at the Snowpoint Gym. Characters Humans * * (flashback) * * * Jessie * James * (preview) * (preview) * Johanna (flashback) * Candice (preview) * Maria (preview) * Paul (flashback and preview) * Zoey (flashback) * (flashback) * Professor Rowan (flashback) * Rowan's assistants (flashback) * Roark (flashback) * Gardenia (flashback) * Maylene (flashback) * Crasher Wake (flashback) * Cynthia (flashback) * Reggie (flashback) * Cocoa (flashback) * Fantina (flashback) * Byron (flashback) * Nurse Joy (flashback) * Marnie (flashback) * Paige (flashback) * Officer Jenny (flashback) * Raoul Contesta (flashback) * Mr. Sukizo (flashback) * Saturn (flashback) * Cyrus (flashback) * s (flashback) * s (flashback) * s (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Paul's; preview) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; preview) * ( ; preview) * ( ; preview) * ( ; preview) * ( ; preview) * (Lucian's; preview) * (preview) * ( ; preview) * (Candice's; preview) * (Candice's; preview) * (Candice's; preview) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Roark's; flashback) * (Crasher Wake's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Fantina's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * (Reggie's; flashback) * (Reggie's; flashback) * (Reggie's; flashback) * (Cocoa's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * The episode was originally believed to be called 教えて！ポケットモンスター！！ Teach me! !. Then, it was announced that it was to be a special aired with DP119, and that the episode's title was really さびしがりやのユキカブリ！ The Lonely !. It was then revealed that the former was actually DP121, which was set to air on April 2, 2009, and that this episode's title was changed yet again. * This is the anime's third and, to date, last clip show, after AG120 and DP048. ** The 120th episode of the previous series was also a clip show. * Due to not having a Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination or similar segment following it, this is the shortest episode in over ten years, last matched by EP060. * Aim to Be a Pokémon Master, By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~, and Pokémon Symphonic Medley are used as background music. * This is the final episode to be broadcast in Japan in a 4:3 . As of the following episode, all episodes are shown in a 16:9 aspect ratio. ** However, 's standard-definition feed continued to air the show in a 4:3 aspect ratio for another five episodes after this, not switching to 16:9 until Classroom Training!. Cartoon Network would start switching back and forth between 4:3 and 16:9 for standard-definition airings starting five episodes afterward, before the network stopped its cropping practices during the week prior to the initial dubbed airing of Sticking With Who You Know!. High-definition presentations were maintained in all instances. * Several events from future episodes are revealed in this episode, including: ** changing clothes from her outfit to her outfit. (DP125) ** and donning jackets similar to the one worn by in Platinum. (DP125) ** Candice's debut. (DP126) ** Ash's Gym against Candice and the Pokémon she will use. (DP127) ** The return of to awaken in the Snowpoint Temple. (DP128) ** A battle between Brandon and Paul, with Paul using his new . (DP128) Dub edits * This episode was skipped in the dub, much like AG120 and DP048. In other languages As most non-Japanese versions of the anime are based on the American dub, this episode has not aired anywhere outside of Japan. 120 Category:Clip episodes de:Fushigina Ikimono Pocket Monsters! es:EP589 fr:DP120 it:DP120 ja:DP編第120話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 总集篇 第2集